xx Chains Of The Phoenix xx
by NeonxSovereign
Summary: Era is seeking revenge,and takes the offer with akatsuki to get it!but what happens when the one person she loves stands in the way?sound offers her to join them.will she leave for revenge,or stay with her red eyed icecube who cant admit his love? itaxOC
1. Chapter 1: chase down

For 7 days, 12 hours, and exactly 4 minute's, i was being followed... CHASED was for suited of a word. i had changed directions and hidden my trails multiple times, but still my pursuers continued to follow and catch up with me.... i was starting to get just a LITTLE bit annoyed. what did they want with me? they could not possibly be here just because i stole from the village about 10 days back..? that would be pointless and naive.... it was just a stupid bag of apples for crying out loud!!.....but being smarter then that, i didn't quite think that was the case. this pursuer had a very high ammount of chakra....and has been keeping up with me in heartbeats. and no one has ever been able to do that.......ANBU maybe? it couldn't be jounin, they were far too slow to catch me, and these people were right on my tail....tst...nasty vermin. i had never become fond of the rock village, they were always so snippy, and definately didn't understand that when i said 'go away'....well..i meant it. they suffered their own consequences for their last pursuers, could it be them again? are they that persitant to catch me when i killed their hokage about a year ago?......that was an easy anwser, ...obviously they were. they were all just as stubborn as me...but way to cocky. their biggest weakness.

i picked up the pace, it would make sence if it was them, they were the fastest the chase me aside from sound that i had encountered in my life. sound , rock, and konoho.........i grit my teeth and hissed under my breathe, one day that damned village will fall under my hands, and i shall enjoy watching every single body burn.......one.!! i had wiped out many villages in my life time....and i was only 16.... killed 4 different hokages, and im on the A List of every bingo book. 'Era Hakai' , wanted killed on the spot, but alive works if possible. bounty........well, i wouldn't know anymore. it raises more and more with everyday i keep my feet moving. but last time i had stumbled accross my poster, it was more then half of japans yen........im on the list of top 5 most wanted ninja. 3rd place to a 'Pein', and some other bastard i had no idea of his name at this point, nor did i care. i just wanted these bastards off my trail and to leave me be.. fine. id MAKE it that way.

they had the last week for warning enough as it is, do they not KNOW who they are chasing? ........maybe they are just stupid...? oh well. i smiled and chuckled a bit, this would be boring...but atleast i would get to use my scheith. i just had it sharpened to perfection, and i even kept the worker alive and payed him well, for he had done a good job. he is one in a million to have survived AND for me to have payed for what i am taking. lucky man, he was old to. very old. no family either....we are alike in that one detail....i shook my head and continued running. it was double sided, a blade at the tip on one end, and the exact same blade on the other end, but on the other side facing the other direction. a double sided scheith. i had it made just for me.....it was the blade of death, for if anyone touched it but me, they would die. my own personal jutsu, that only i possess..........its so useful.......but-.........its still the one power i wish i could just get RID of.......my smile faded and i shuddered. pushing the faces and memories away from my thoughts and focussed on the matter at hand. the blade was red, with black on the tips and sharp edges. the weilding pole was atleast 7 to 8 feet. it would be very very hard to weild without practice.....even now i have the slightest bit of un ease with it. but i highly doubt it shows....i HOPE it doesn't anyway. that wouldn't be too good at all

i zipped through the trees at the speed of light, my feet lightly landing on the branches every so often. i could hardly tell, i was so used to it.....i didnt know how many people were following me. i had guessed about 4 or 5.... but i hadn't checked to back up that guess. but the chakra was so STRONG!.....it couldn't be only one pursuer. not to mention they would have no sence at all to come alone. that was the worse u could do while battling a hakai. i smirked, and decided i would end this silly goose chase now. they were probably exhausted anyway. i had noticed they had been pulling farther behind in the last 2 days. hunger probably. unlike most people, i was used to going without food for a long long time. it had been atleast 8 days since i last ate...and that was those apples i stole. i was hungry now, sure....but nothing i couldn't handle. and right on cue, my stomache lurched and twisted a tiny pain in my abdomen. if i could have said something to somehow make it listen, i would have told it to shut up and go away. i wasn't feeding it again anytime soon. it bothered me not. i came to a hult, stopping in my tracks. the tree branch cracked up the edges of the great oak from all the force and chakra it took me to stop...i was going VERY leaves even moved a bit for a short while...the wind also helped with that.

"..Lets end this.." i muttered to myself sternly and at such a low volume i almost couldn't pick it up..

i concealed my chakra, to where it was completely masked...u could not sence it at all. no one NORMAL could anyways. i was never all that good at chakra control...but i wasn't top of the bingo book for nothing i guess... i swung myself to the ground, landing lightly with no sound what so ever. i could feel my followers getting closer at a much faster speed....i would finish this quickly. i had other things to attend to.... playing hide and seek wasn't really my thing. especially the hiding. so i didn't hide. most would find it foolish, but i honestly couldn't care less...i yawned deeply, i hadn't slept in about 7 days. and my back had all these sore spots from not using them. i guess this fight better be good. or ill probably fall asleep in the middle of it all. but killers....ice blooded murderers such as myself, didn't do that. i stood in the middle of the forest clearing, and crossed my arms waiting. leaning on my left leg for support and tapping my foot. it was very late into the night.... i could barely see anything...but it was almost a full moon, so it provided some light, thought not a very helpful amount.....i had to squint to make out anything.

i waited for about 3 and a half minutes, and finally two figures blew through the trees, and halted at the last tree on the very edge of the small clearing. they appearantly were surprised i had stopped because the bigger figure had gasped and suddenly got really stiff...i laughed internally to myself. haha. fear. i could taste it in the air...ugh..what did these idiots WANT? their were only TWO of them?.........with such strong chakra too........my brows furrowed downward into a v, and i bit down. who were these two? sometimes i wish i possessed my mothers gift of the hakai clan and i could read minds, but i got stuck with a different type of curse...and mine WAS a curse in my eyes, for if it was a gift, i could give it back, or would have refused it when offered...but i wasn't offered... i kept my chakra masked still, though they probably knew that i was doing this. but i didn't need them to know how much i had, it does badly in the midst of battle.......so i decided to start it with light conversation. and let the battle carry on afterwards. see what these fools wanted first. ...

"is there any specific reason you low lives have been following me?..because if your just trying to be a fucking pain in my ass, be assured, you have damn well succeeded."

i moved my right arm to my hip, and moved my left one to dangle close to my side..when really it was just so i could get to my schieth faster...they probably thought i was just like every other flirtatious women...well that would be a mistake when i pulled my weapon on them....i waited about 30 seconds before i got an anwser. the taller , more masculine one anwsered first..i could barely see his face but he looked like a monster....his skin, was BLUE?......he had sharp ridget teeth, and 3 slices on each of his cheeks looking like gills with a snouted nose...........a SHARK man??..... how and the hell.....? but then my eyes caught slight glimpse of his headband...mist??....and then i seen the huge sword set on his back.......ahh. i see now.. this would be 'kisame'.......one of the mist 7 deadly swords man........he wasn't fun to fight i heard, but his chakra absorbing scale sword would do nothing against me like his victoms..... i didn't NEED chakra for the jutsus i enjoyed using. and i used far more useful ones.

"haha! hey itachi? this girls got guts talking to us like that! hahaha..i think your acting a little to tough for someone so small....eh missy?? thats a pretty nice weapon you have there..... maybe you should hand it over to someone who could actually use i-"

i cut him off. i didn't enjoy his rant. he wasn't anwsering my question. so i skipped him

"shut up shark boy..i was not speaking to the poor likes of you"

i snapped at him and instantly dragged my eyes to the shorter of the two....my eyes widened for half a second before going back to normal as i was taken in awe for a moment at his beauty.....but i instantly shot myself in the foot for that. no thoughts like that were alloud. none! 'Your growing far too soft ERA!? do u want to let emotions get in the way! LOCK THEM UP!' my inner self lectured me vainlessly...but i knew it was right. he had glowing red eyes....the odd colour of blood...but the way the moon reflected in his odd gave off a some sort of a serenity...but yet the aura of a killer...good.......

i couldn't see very well at all in this dark...but if i looked hard enough, i seen these tiny black shapes in them....... i waited it over to think, and nothing cam eup until i looked at his headband......a konoho leaf with a line scraped straight through the middle..messy job.....and it all clicked in. so this is the infamous Uchiha Itachi. i smirked and flashed my sparkling white teeth, this would be funner then i thought. up against the sharingan! thats a thrill i had never encountered. not to mention little did he know, that his pride and joy of the Uchiha clan, would not do ANYTHING, against ME. i chuckled under my breathe. yes, this indeed would be a fine battle. it was also a boost knowing he was from konoho.......i hated those vermin. they were their own species in my eyes......Kisame broke me from my 5 second trance, and decided to try and start the battle before i said so. haha...nuh uh. not happening.

"why you LITTLE BITCH!!? SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN!!? BRING IT GIRLY!" a big blue blur at me in a second, his sword raised high above his head. it was a 25 foot jump at best, but he was infront of me in half a second. it changed nothing though. i smiled and laughed a bit. 'ohhh soo pathetic' i cooned under my breathe in a sweet innocent voice with my eyes closed, like it was a peaceful moment....but then my eyes shot open again. my eyes were no longer one bright blue one emerald green, they were BOTH green...i was using one of my kekkei genkei...this one was called 'worlds razor'......i quite favored this one. and of coarse, the fact that neither of my kekkei genkeis involved any chakra what so ever, was very very useful in this world. and he was no longer infront of me. my smile widened and i flicked my wrist sideways..next thing you knew,he was about 10 trees to my right, for i had thrown him there..one of the many set of things i could do in this kekkei genkei involved air bending....in a way. i could move anything, anything at all that i want, and put it anywhere i wanted. lift it, throw it, drop it, move it, whatever i wanted. gravity didn't matter. and neither did the weight...i used this very very often. i enjoyed it quite a lot. i could lift MOUNTAINS if i choose to....but with things as heavy as that, causes quite a bit of exhaustion once i release the kekkei genkei..but not during.

i held kisame to a tree not to far off above the ground, and just kept smashing him into it with just enough force not to break it...yet, i cut off his air supply a little, making him have to work to breathe......but it changed nothing. my eyes were still locked with the uchiha. he did nothing to help his partner...wise of him. but i still knew well it would be some time before i defeated the uchiha. i would have to be prepared to be at a high loss of energy after the battle....if i was going to use my eyes, then i had to be prepared for an enemy afterwards...and fighting strong enemies like these two was something where u cant just be ready to fall asleep on your feet. i would keep close eyes on the uchiha... his eyes might not work on me or my kekkei genkei, but i still used some hand signs here and there. and if it was tai jutsu, he could read my moves no matter how fast. making life a little bit mroe difficult. kisame continued almost choking in the background as silence rang on, the tiniest movement would be caught if one were made at this moment in time. but kisames noises and moans of pain were becomming quite a jab to me.

"you little WENCH!!what are you DOING TO ME! *cough* Get your TINY ASS *gurgle* over HERE * cough* and show me what you got!!!!"

so i finally sighed and rolled my eyes. putting more pressure on his neck with my loner power and made him black out. there. now it was silent.. good. much better. i released my power from him and he fell to the ground, flat on his face.....i was going to leave it at that, but i decided to take his sword from him for the time being. wouldn't want him to drain my chakra when i wasn't noticing...even though i barely use it as it is. i didn't NEED it. the sword suddenly hovered in the air, and flew towards me with rapid speed. but i didn't move at all, for it was me controlling it. it came to a halt, and dropped about 5 feet infront of me, flat and still. now that one was settled, i looked back up to the uchiha, and gloomed over his flawless features once again....ACK! STOP IT ERA! i slapped myself again, internally, and decided to break the once peaceful silence.

"so are you going to tell me? or are you going to end up like fish food over there?"

i gestured my head towards kisame. knowing well not to remove my eyes from an uchiha. especailly this one. for awhile, he didn't anwser me.....and that annoyed me, i didn't like being ignored.

"fine then, do as you see fit. but leave me alone" i warned him with a snap. but just as i sighed and turned to walk off, he finally spoke as if to stop me.

".......we have an offer for you from our master.......something you might be interested in...." i didn't stop walking away. but what on earth could their 'master' give me that wasn't already taken from me? stripped. things i cant get back.....yet i stopped about 5 steps after thinking on it...i should ask anyway. i turned my head the slightest bit to meet eyes with him again, still slanted the opposite direction.

"oh? is that what you think?...and what could your master possibly give to me that would somehow strike my interest....?" i asked harshly. this conversation pinned me in one place. was this offer so important? they followed me for 7 fucking days just for this? an OFFER..? hmm.. possibly just being cautious of me....but to be honest that was a little bit retarded.

"...hn...."

my eye twitched. ok NOW i was annoyed...HN? a mumble was my anwser? just a 'hn'....that would not do at all. my glare darkened at the man and i almost began to walk away before he spoke.

"....to join his organazation. . .the Akatsuki....he is gathering the most skilled of ninjas for this organazation....and more or less cold blooded....you fit the picture.......oh- and if you refuse....you die"

haha. die. i wasn't afraid of death even if this weak bastard COULD bring it upon me. what a waste of my time!....wait .....akatsuki.......ive heard some rumors on them before, they were apparently quite feared in the villages...and all of them were in the top 10 of the bingo book aswell as me..... they were a big group of rogue ninja hunting down all the hosts for the demons or whatever they are calling them now a days... only the strongest of ninjas were offered....but i didn't feel any pride for this. ..............they are trying to take over the world the last i heard..and of coarse without having to think about it i threw in my goal along with the thinking............... joining them.....will well get me one step closer.....to destroying konoho.......... once..and for all....!!!!

i thought it over for about 5 minutes, not facing the uchiha. i wasn't worried of him anymore, for if he attempted to kill me he would probably be punished later... i came to my anwser. it couldn't hurt to join these miscreits.. its not like i have anything better to do..fine. id do it. i opened my eyes and still had my back to him...

"fine. i accept the little invitation...... but i wont be used as a pet. i will not follow orders from any of you. i dont care how high you think your status might be, none of you get a say. including your master........" silence erupted again...it wasn't that bad considering it was night. it was not awkward either..but that was because i lived alone for so long...i was so used to it.

"hn........follow me then...................."

he jumped out of the tree he had once been in, and i knew because i heard a thud on the ground i stood on... i turned my attention to him , for he was in the side of my vision...slowly pacing over to kisame. i see.....we have to take him with us, what a shame. maybe i should have just killed him.....but the walk shouldn't be too bad....while he was unconscious that is..when he woke up, it would be like being in a fucking BEE HIVE! i could already tell...talkative tuna.....haha.....thats what ill call him from now on.....talkative tuna.......haha.......i smiled and nodded to myself, continuing to wait...he picked up kisame with not trouble at all, and threw him head first over his left shoulder. it was a shock that this man could carry someone that-...well that heavy. he must have some muscle.......i tweeked at myself for the hundredth time tonight..and watched as he began walking towards me. i finally turned to face him completely, and raised an eye brow as he stopped a little ways beside me.. and the huge white wrapped weapon caught the corner of my eye. who was going to carry his sword....? he obviously knew my question, because we exchanged glances for a moment, but after his silent treatment and the look in his eyes, it told me straight that i was to be the one to carry it. i rolled my eyes, and used my foot to kick the sword up to my hands.. i caught it swiftly in the air, and then placed it on my back, where it hung with my schieth. they were basically the same size. his sword was just fat and my schieth was a long steal pole coated in real silver.

i glared at hissed at the uchiha who was trying to make me follow orders...i would like to see him try again....he smirked a bit with his cold.. dark..yet porcelain, emotionless face, and walked away, his back to me...his hair moved swiftly with the light breeze, black strands of hair danced in the night above his robe...he had pretty long bangs for a guy...so this pretty boy was trying to boss ME around ?? i gritted my teeth against each other, i had quite a habit of doing that. they were sharp...did he honestly think he could take me? turning away was a mistake!!! i followed behind him with a hostile aura, and could have stabbed him in the back at any moment if i wanted....i almost thought about it too until he explained why he wasn't even tense being turned away from ME.

"by the way, in this organazation you cannot kill another member. your life will be on the line." i didn't say a word to him. for i felt over ruled, for once in my life.....oh well.....joining this hell hole will get me closer to defeating konoho. and thats all i want out of these people..........that it! nothing more..........ill use them for my revenge.......good...

it had been almost an hour since we left and still, no words were spoken too each other as we continued to head towards this mysterious, unknown, rebellious hideout.....it was even somewhatunpleasant. even though i enjoyed silence, this man irked me.. i didn't like him at all. he had that certain thing about him that meant trouble was along the way....i didn't fear him, not at all....i just didn't want to deal with any pointless problems......i walked behind him quietly, like i was stalking something....but being a ninja, you HAD to...but unlike them, i did it naturally......i didn't release my kekkei genkei. i wouldn't suffer any affects as long as i didn't move any cliffs or mountains ...but i didn't trust this Uchiha......but then again............who did i trust??....this question haunted me for the rest of the night as it suddenly got a lot lonelier in this hollow heart.

the moon faded behind a black broad figure, and was replaced as the sky suddenly broke into a shining beam of light in the far mountains............it was morning............


	2. Chapter 2: Tsukuyomi

it had been atleast 2 days since we left our last break spot..and 3 days before that was when we started this drastic adventure...so its been five days so far and still no hideout....'talkative tuna' was still out cold, and i didn't think that was normal....had i put him in a coma?? did i hit him that hard??......stupid fucking fish..........how would our 'leader' react to this?? would he try and kill me for it??.....haha..he could go ahead and try...the battle would probably bore me anyway.......then again, what battle didn't. itachi grunted lowly...he was far behind me , as we zipped through the forest un known.. he was somewhat unpleased at the fact i was running far too quickly for him....god....hurry up why dont you!!! i knew he could run faster, he just didn't feel like 'rushing' i guess.....i stayed silent and slowed down, slowing gliding to his pace. maybe he was soo slow because he was carrying that huge fish on his back..weak, mutated, asshole, hes lucky hes alive. oh well, i had to carry his sword, and it was about the same weight as him! so itachi could screw off if that was his excuse for his lack of stability. i was getting very irritated with the Uchiha. he liked to try and order me around....hes lucky i didn't just murder him....right here on the spot.......stupid uchiha....my mood eased a tiny bit as i calmed myself down and continued to rant in my head.

it wasn't so bad. neither of us had talked to eachother once since we had left our meeting place..it was somewhat comfirting....the silence... but i did have something on my nerves. i was getting sick of running and running without knowing where i was heading too... and he hadn't anwsered my perfectly normal questions ONCE. so now was the time to snap.

"....uchiha...........how long is this going to take already........im getting quite impatient...." my words basicailly slapped him in the face the way i had said them. i never sounded happy....just angry.....for another long moment, he didn't anwser me.....i started to wonder if he would at all........i glanced to the side at him, quirking an eyebrow. if he didn't anwser me soon, i would MAKE him this time. i didn't care about my punishment, he would end up getting it if he kept deciding to ignore me.

"..in about 3 hours....we will reach our destination.....Leader will be waiting for you in his office......i suggest you dont be as rude to him as you are to me _Era"_

he spit my name at me, making it known he dispised me...fine. if thats his intentions then so be it. he continued to speak.

"he will not hesitate to kill you. valued member as you are, if you mock him its asking for it...hn.." ....long enough sentences? thats the longest ive heard him talk the entire trip......eep.....there is probably no blood in his head from all that running........pity. i laughed. a low and dark one at that.

"your master cannot take me down uchiha. i know of his powers. his eye techniques do nothing against _mine _" i had researched him a bit when i seen him listed in the book of the most wanted. he interested me, but when i found of his techniques and that he was only basicailly a puppet controlled by a man who's name was 'Nagato' or something close to that....i was utterly dissapointed. his techniques were only summons, and the ability to blast his apponent with some type of sheild jutsu....with a 5 second weakness..... but of coarse, my eyes would get through his sheld...it isn't physical OR chakra contained.....and what i learned of his ability, it only blasted physical and chakra attacks...so what were my attacks based on i wonder?....sure, if anyone touched my skin, they would drop down dead...in an instant. no sheild would stop that..there was no saving you if i touched you. no techniques, nothing.....stupid god damn curse....ugh. if none of my kekkei genkeis are chakra based, but not PHYSICAL either....then what would it be?

is there even a NAME for that? my eyes could work just like the tsukuyomi, but it was activated somewhat differently.....all i had to do was touch the person, look them in the eyes, or if i have enough energy just look AT them...it puts the victom into an instant coma for as long as i desire, seeing everything that they fear, and anything painful that i can slip in to really make their stay a lot mroe horrific...all of the details i add drives them to madness so they never wake up...and whatever i do to them in the coma, happens in reality...slit their throat, done.....take out an eye, done.... i could make their spouse appear as an illusion, kill them however i want..and if i have enough energy, they will eventually die in the future when i wish it..but it takes me into immediate exhaustion when i deactivate my kekkei genkei. almost killed myself by accident from using it so much.....it was a very painful expeiriance..my body wanted to shudder at the old thought, but of coarse.......being a living human ice cube, it wasn't going to happen.

i would enjoy battling Pein. im not sure if my eyes would be blocked by his jutsus or not....i guess ill find out, if kisame is really dead that is..The Uchiha chuckled, taking me out of my own personal bubble.. id almost forgotten he was there.

"think what you'd like...i could take you down anyday, just the same as him..."

..was an Uchiha....challening....ME??.......haha...foolish man! what a stupid mistake to mock a hakai!! i snarled at him, my teeth gleaming and flashed..........i would show HIM who the weaker one is!! i could take him in a second! the Uchiha was much to full of himself......BAKA!!!!!! i was only 5 feet from him, i could get him so EASILY...i was faster than him....i already knew that much........he coudl see through my tricks though...in physicail terms that is.....id just use my eyes on him so he cant hit me..i growled again, a warning....he did nothing, he just continued running beside me. ignoring my presence......he still continued on to act like nothing happened.... and he did not take it seriously....making his situation worse...i decided to wait for a bit and catch him off guard......i would get him...i wouldn't even really hurt him. just show him that i can take him down.

it had been atleast 7 minutes, and i was still just as angry.....he definately wasn't getting off thinking he could push a blood thirsty hakai around.....baka!....i glanced at him for 3 seconds..he was staring at me through the corner of his eye.......examining me almost....my stomache zapped and my face got all fuzzy and warm....but i couldn't identify these things..and i knew is my mind screamed 'bad bad bad bad BAD!' ...i saw him chuckle and grow into another evil smirk that he always played, at first i thought it was because he seen my odd reaction to him watching me, but that wasn't the case..............well he had smirked his last smirk.... 30 seconds later, just as my foot met the next branch to boost my run.........i kicked off to the side towards him, and lunged at him at full speed. **==|  
**

Itachi's POV

[~+~] Era had tried to make a statement that she alone, could defeat Pein. my LEADER...... and as an Uchiha.....i had no leader.....which made him very very strong..if he is strong enough to rule over me, he would crush this child in a blink of an eye......she doesn't seem powerful at all.....though that ability she used against kisame was quite impresive....something i should watch for.....

"think what you'd like...i could take you down anyday, just the same as him..."

her eyes went cold....and she growled at me....a warning of some sort....haha, naive girl. as if an Uchiha would take to a warning of someone like hers. she would not have the guts to battle me. no one did. sure, she was a mouthy one.....obviously has the ability to take care of herself if she took down kisame in 10 seconds tops...and kisame was a worthy opponent......and i couldn't say she cheated.....because in the world of the shinobi.....no one could cheat............i could take her down, i have the sharingan. nothing escapes that.

Era growled again, this time making herself known...i chuckled lightly and a smirk somehow found its way onto my face...a very rare event.... but i could not help it, she got angry so easily..such a weakness. pitiful waste for someone who has such interesting powers......Pein hadn't told me much about her.....just that touching her was OFF LIMITS.........at first i had thought he wanted her for his harem or something in that category...............his _whore. _but then when i got a look at her file a bit....i seen why... if you touch her skin, you DIE. just drop dead out of the blue.....one poke by accident, one caress of any sort, sends you straight to hell. so thats what those gloves are for... from what the file said in that department, she murdered her entire clan with that power. at a very very younge age....7 or 8. i couldn't quite remember. somewhere around there.......

i glanced over to her without her noticing the shift in my eyes, to sort of get an idea of her, public personel you could say.....her hair was coal black....and quite smikey in some random areas...but in a nice way. what most women call 'layers'...but these were natural, they looked better....... her eyes were circled in thick black lashes, long and curled infront of her porcelan face..but her hair covered half of it..her bangs were pinned on her left ear by 3 red senbon pins....... criss crossing eachother just infront of her ear....the black side bangs just barely showing her different coloured eye...and above her right eye, on her eye brow was a peircing. red black and silver...interesting. i wonder how many she had?.....she wore a mask on her face, it was a black half mask. it covered her face up to just above her nose, revealing the entire top half of her face.....her twisted, twilight coloured eyes....

itachi hissed at himself internally. he meant nothing of that..just that they were weird...one was blue..and one was green..like where did you see THAT?...ive seen many eye colours being a sharingan user.......red,blue,black,green,yellow,white,CLEAR,brown,pink....all of the listed.....but never two different ones. they interested me. thats all....i moved my gaze down more. she wore a lone black hooded coat of some sort. it had a zipper in the middle and lots of stitching....fishnets...a million CHAINS... and other un neccasary zippers everywhere on it? it was like she was..GOTH or something....wow...rarely seen those chicks around these days..unless they worshipped zombies or something like kakuzo...as i recall the coat was called a HOODIE......and it held an interesting symbol on the back that read 'Hakai' in scripted Kanji....her last name.......she must have made that jacket herself then....moving on.

it came down to her mid hips, hanging to her figure quite nicely unlike most woman, and it wasnt very loosely fitted at all....she was just tiny...she had a very nice and small frame...but she was still slended and shaped... a cut off skirt hung loosly from her torso, quite short for someone like her to be wearing i would have guessed..it was black and red..one square hanging cloth hung in the front, cut off on each side to show the fishnets she had underneith, and then the back cloth. they were connected by two loose chains on either side..she wore fishnets beneith her tiny skirt, and they only went down to about 6 inches above her knee....and she had long slender legs.....a creamy pale colour...the colour of the moon...how nice. she sported knee high boots, with chains,clips,and zippers everywhere just like her hoodie.... it was interesting.....that was a combination id never seen either..........what an odd girl, and she was what...16?? she was different i guess.......she was even somewhat beaut-..but before i could finish my thoughts, she lunged for my throat!

i Had no time to stop her, she was a fast opponent. even when i used chakra in my feet to stop on a tree i dropped Kisame [HAH FISH BOY HAHA xD srry continue with the story] , and as she came at me i could see what she was going to do, foolish child. i went to kick at her adomen, but i only ended up kicking AIR!! where she once was, was now faded into a blur as her fist connected with my cheek! i felt my face pulse in heat with the blood flow as i spirolled to the ground!! before she could get to me again i performed a couple hand signs under my cloak and hid in the far off trees....leaving a clone to face her.

HOW DID SHE OUT MATCH MY SPEED!?-..its not even that she was faster, but she MOVED out of the way, my sharingan didn't catch it!!? i heard her cuss as she killed my clone....she KILLED IT?? just like that-? she KILLED IT?...........hn..........i peeked through the tall tree, it conceiled me well......the thick branches and leaves would do well on covering my black hair and peircingly noticeable red eyes....she stood where my clone was last sitting, and she had her arms crossed and she was leaning more on her right leg..where her weapon pouch resided. then i noticed that the glove on her right hand was missing........so thats how she killed my clone so quickly....she just touched it. how much chakra does that use up on her? is it a jutsu she just always has placed? or natural?....it was dangerous......note to self uchiha, dont let the Hakai touch you.

"Get your ass out here Itachi.."

Era wanted a fight, id give her one. id use my tsukuyomi on her...ha. Pein wouldn't need to know the truth, id just say she attacked without reason. and had to stop her before she touched me....yes....it would work just fine.........

"hn...."

i jumped from my hiding spot and landed with an 'oof' about 15 feet from her......i needed to stay a good distance away from her. close combat was bad with this one...or so it seems, seeing she somehow avoided my moves......it probably had something to do with that move she used on Kisame...yes! that was it........i used my eyes to look at her stomache, a life form of her chakra suddenly came into my veiw, and it was at FULL capasity. there was NO use of it at ALL!??? how is that possible?? and she had LOTS of chakra too.......about the same ammount as Peins.......my eyes narrowed, maybe she was tougher then i would have thought....but she was still an infant to me...her chakra colour was-....RED?? it wasn't blue......or even green...it was RED??...a firey red...

"stop gauking at me Uchiha. im not a peice of meat for your collection. so come on, show me what you can do, i-ta-chi-KUN."

she mouthed the words, teasing me yet she was still just as harsh and cold.... a smirked playfully happened itself upon her face and she held out her hand. palm facing up, moving her fingers gesturing me to start.

"..hn...you asked for this...Er-a-chann" and i activated my tsukuyomi.


End file.
